fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Natza
|Race1 = Demon (Etherious) |Age1 = |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Fire Dragon King Mode Black Fire Dragon Mode Transformation Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) |Character2 = Erza Scarlet |Kanji2 = エルザ・スカーレット |Romaji2 = Eruza Sukāretto |Alias2 = Titania |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 19 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Requip: The Knight Sword Magic Telekinesis |Image Gallery = Natza/Image Gallery }} Natza (ナツエル Natsueru) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Natsu Dragneel and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. About Natsu and Erza Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious: E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī). Natsu is also among the five Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their altercations. He later attains a new scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with Zeref. Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. In the year X792, Natsu is seen wearing a large, tattered, dark cloak with his trademark scarf. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. Later, he discards this outfit in favor of his old one, although he keeps the bandages on his right arm, which hide a draconian tattoo holding a portion of Igneel's power. Following the one-time use of Igneel's power, the tattoo disappears and Natsu abandons the bandages. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She also served as the guild's 7th Guild Master during Makarov's absence in X792 (which her age is 27). Erza is a beautiful young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. History Natsu's History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. As E.N.D., Natsu was a Demon specializing in fire, and purportedly discovered a different route that Magic could take when it was still developing and thus created Curses. During this time he also met Igneel, however the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. From that point on, Igneel, the mighty Fire Dragon King, taught Natsu how to talk, write, and perform his own signature form of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Igneel ultimately chose, like four other Dragons of that time period, to seal his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and leap four hundred years into the future, recover his strength with the future's high Ethernano concentrations and kill Acnologia. While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, Igneel, July 7, X777 was the day and year he awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside his body for many years to come. The departure of E.N.D. from the past also gave rise to many legends about the strongest Demon from Zeref's works, including his creation and leading of Tartaros (when in fact, Mard Geer happened upon E.N.D.'s tome and used it to create unify the other Etherious under a single cause and was the one who created Tartaros), and the fact that he was the most vile creation in Zeref's library of works. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He was also shown to be on good terms with Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss not long after they arrived to the guild. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast". Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Relationship While almost no interactions regarding love have been shown between them, fans of the manga and anime support Natsu and Erza's relationship due to their close friendship and Natsu risking his life to save Erza in the Tower of Heaven. Natsu and Erza are very close friends and both of them are members of Team Natsu. Erza always cares for Natsu and he does the same in return in a way that is very similar to that of a older sister and younger brother. It is obvious that they love each other but their respective quirks have often given other people a different impression of their relationship. They always encourage each other during fights and often prove themselves to be each others' strength. It is also revealed that Natsu and Erza have taken baths together in their childhood. Both are also highly protective one of another and have risked their lives for the other on several occasions - most notably during the Tower of Heaven Arc. They get along remarkably well, so well that most people find it uncanny. They demonstrate a level of camaraderie and affection that even actual siblings don't share. They are often next to each other in official art that includes the both of them, sometimes with Erza draping herself over Natsu's shoulders in very familiar way that she has never been seen doing with the other guys from Fairy Tail. She also regularly thinks about Natsu in her musings, always concerned about him in serious or mundane situations. Natsu doesn't think about Erza along these lines as much, assured in the fact that she's a very strong mage in her own right and that she can take care of herself, however, he has inspired her to keep fighting on. Natsu looks up to Erza and almost always listens to her orders, since childhood, mostly due to fear. Natsu has always admired Erza's strength, courage, determination and her devotion towards the Guild and her friends, which mirrors his own. This may be because the both of them lost their respective families from a young age, making them treasure any and all within their Fairy Tail family and protect them with frightening ferocity. When Guildmaster Jose threatened Fairy Tail with the destruction of their Guild Hall in exchange for Lucy, both Erza and Natsu were very adamant in refusing him, along with the rest of the guild. Natsu will respond in Happy's mannerisms when Erza is around, especially if he thinks that she's upset with him. While he loves to challenge her, he is still afraid of her wrath, even after all of this time and cringes every time she gets upset enough to hit him. For her part, she doesn't hit him nearly as much as she use to compared to their younger days and the early parts of the story. Erza has enormous trust and faith in Natsu. During the fighting festival arc, she trusted Natsu to defeat Laxus and went to destroy the Lacrimas herself, promising that she won't lose the life that he once protected. She also let Natsu be the one to go up against Master Zero in a one-on-one battle with the fate of Cait Shelter on the line as well as the Nirvana magic. Erza believes that Natsu is a strong mage and his true strength lies hidden inside of him, leading her to admit that Natsu is capable of surpassing her in power. This finally shows when Natsu was able to take down a summoned god with one blow. Synopsis Lullaby Arc Erza arrived at the Guild and asked Natsu and Gray to come along on an emergency mission with her. With Erza around, Natsu often acted like Happy and listened to her every order . When Natsu got motion sick on the train, Erza asked him to sit with her. She put her arm around Natsu and punched him, making him faint, so that he could rest. Natsu was lying on Erza's lap through out their train journey. When Natsu and the others were breaking through the wind barrier, Erza happily smiled, who tried to protect Kageyama, an enemy. Also, when Natsu defeated Erigor, Erza happily congratulated him. Natsu also fought alongside Erza and Gray against the Lullaby. When they returned back to the Guild, Erza and Natsu decided to have a battle. But the fight was called off by someone from the Council. Erza was captured and was presented for a trial. Back at the Guild, Natsu tricked everyone and barged into the council, trying to save Erza. He dressed as Erza herself and tried to trick the council members by stating that he is the real Erza, but both of them ended up in the prison instead. Even though Erza was angry at first, she looked happy afterwards, because Natsu went all that far only for her sake. Galuna Island Arc When Erza fell in the pitfall, Natsu was surprised when she shouted 'Kyaa'. Erza also asked for Natsu's help to "destroy" the moon, which he agreed to almost immediately while Lucy and Gray were stunned. Phantom Lord Arc When Erza decided to block the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter, Natsu tried to stop her, but was stopped by Gray. He quickly ran forward to help Erza when she was pushed away by Jupiter's magical blast. Angrily, Natsu refused to meet the demands of Phantom Lord, along with Erza. Erza also intervened Natsu's fight with Aria, defeating the latter one. Natsu was surprised at first because Erza was already injured by the Jupiter canon, and also, Aria was a tough opponent. Natsu caught the injured Erza who was about to fall. When they heard that Lucy had been recaptured, Erza encouraged Natsu, telling him to awaken his true powers that lies hidden inside of him. She told him to believe in himself and awaken his strength. Her words encouraged Natsu and he summoned up as much power and anger as he could at the time, to the point that the flames that ignited around him took the form of a dragon. He fought with his full strength and defeated his enemy, bringing pride to Erza and the guild. Tower of Heaven Arc Natsu desperately tried to save Erza, who was captured in the Tower of Heaven. He was the one who pulled her out when Jellal forced her into the Lacrima. He gave her a brief tickle attack when she said that she couldn't move. She tried to dissuade him from fighting Jellal but Natsu saw that Erza was actually fearful and crying, so he punched her. She fell unconscious, as Natsu stated that the crying and fearful Erza was not the Erza he knew. To make Erza become like that enraged Natsu far more than he ever had been and he fought Jellal. He kept his promise that he made with Simon about protecting Erza, and defeated Jellal, much to Erza's surprise. Erza was shocked after seeing Natsu's true strength. Natsu was about to fall, but Erza caught him in time and hugged him tightly. She carried him on her back and tried to scape from the tower, but realized that it was too late. Natsu cried when Erza decided to sacrifice herself for the sake of her friends. She thanked him, saying that she wouldn't be there today, if it wasn't for him and the guild. Erza even stated that she would happily sacrifice herself, if it will ensure the lives of her friends. When Erza was lost in the Unknown space of magic, Natsu was the one who saved her. He asked Erza to promise that she will never do anything like that again. She happily promises him, holding his head, and tear starts to flow from her artificial eye as well. Erza stated that she realized something important, which is, It is better to live for your friends than dying. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc Natsu tried his best to free Erza, who had been turned into stone by Evergreen, to the extent where he even thought of burning it with fire. As Mystogan's face was revealed to be similar to Jellal, Natsu was worried about Erza, who was shocked and confused. While fighting against Laxus, Natsu asked Erza to let him fight. Seeing the determined Natsu, Erza entrusted the battle to him, and went to destroy the Thunder Palace Lacrimas herself. When she was leaving, Natsu told her to take care of herself and make sure to come back to him. She promised herself that she will not waste the life that he Natsu fought so hard to save. Natsu, showing faith in Erza, held on to the belief that she would definitely save the town. Oracion Seis Arc Natsu watched in amazement as Erza requested her arm to be cut off after being poisoned. He went to find Wendy, the only one who could heal her. He did his best to retrieve Wendy as fast as he could. He was enraged after finding out that Jellal was still alive, but controlled his anger because healing Erza was the priority. He kept wondering about Erza and decided that he will not let Jellal to meet her. When Natsu and the others were unconscious after being attacked by zero, Erza encouraged him, showing faith in Natsu.While fighting against Zero, Natsu even hit Jellal, who was trying to help him, for the reason that he made Erza cry. Erza showed immense faith in Natsu. When the Magic Council came to capture Jellal, Natsu tried to stop them only because Erza was so sad that she visibly struggled to keep herself from jumping in to stop them herself. Edolas Arc Natsu refused to accept that Edolas' Erza was their enemy. He told everyone that Earth Land's Erza is a good person. Natsu was surprised when Edolas' Erza claimed to have defeated her Earth Land's counterpart, however, it was later revealed that it was Erza herself, dressed as Knightwalker. The two of them, along with Gray, tricked the King and tried to save Extalia. Tenrou Island Arc At the beginning of the exam, Natsu wanted Erza as his opponent. Natsu was worried about Erza during her fight against Azuma. Natsu was the first person whose voice was heard by Erza when she was trapped in the magic power of Tenroujima. Natsu and Erza, along with Gray and Lucy, fought against Hades. They all attacked him together. When Natsu entered the Thunder-Flame Dragon mode, Erza was stunned by his power. When the odds were against them, Natsu's words greatly encouraged everyone. Erza realised that they need to continue fighting. Even though she was out of magic power, Erza stood up to fight. Also, when Erza dressed as a nurse to heal everyone, Natsu was seen in the long queue of males, awaiting his treatment. Key Of The Starry Heaven Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Natsu and the others took a job which required the knowledge of little dance, Erza forced him to dance with her. Grand Magic Games Arc Natsu encouraged Erza during the Pandemonium event, believing that she will definitely win and was amazed by her skills. He was enthusiastic throughout the event, and fascinated by Erza's power. After the event was finished, he ran to Erza and asked her to have a fight with him. Natsu was furious at Sabertooth after the Naval Battle, and was about to attack them, but was stopped by Erza. Also, Erza was amazed by Natsu during his and Gajeel's fight with Sting and Rogue. When they were severely attacked by Sting, Erza encouraged them by saying that the Guild's thoughts are one, and they need to win the fight. Sun Village Arc References Navigation Category:Natza Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help